Life changing moments
by TerryMcair
Summary: Belle finds something on the doorstep of the Dark castle. What could it be? Could this change her life? What about Rumpel's? Or both? Will this "something" bring them closer together, or maybe even tear them apart? Maybe you'll just have to read and find out ;)
1. Chapter 1: A basket on the doorstep

It was a dark and gloomy day at the Dark castle. It seemed as though it was going to rain at any moment. Rumpelstiltskin was up in his tower, and Belle was in the kitchen preparing dinner. When suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." shouted Belle. She then began walking to the door. When she opened it, there was no one to be seen. belle looked around and was about to walk back inside when she heard a faint noise. It sounded like... well, a baby! Belle looked down, and much to her suprise, there sat a basket with the little bundel of joy.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Belle. "Let's get you inside before it starts to rain."

She picked up the basket and took it inside. There, she headed towards the kitchen to put the basket on a counter. She turned around, and there stood Rumpelstiltskin in the doorway. "What have we here, dearie?" he asked, as he walked towards the basket.

"Well, someone left a baby." she replied. Rumpelstiltskin stopped. "What was that?" he questioned. Belle sensed he was about to explode, having another one of his 'Rumpel moments', so she decided to approach with caution.

"Someone knocked on the door, I opened it, and there sat a basket with a baby. I counldn't just leave it outside, not with a storm brewing, and who knows what kind of wild animals are out there." she exclaimed.

"Yet you bring a baby, having no idea where it came from, into MY castle, without MY permission. Just what were you planning to do with it dearie? Hm? If its good for nothing parents didn't want it, I don't see how thats any of our concern! What does this look like, an orphanage?" he stormed.

"I was going to tell you, right when I put the baby down. And how can you be so cruel?! This baby has been abandoned! You can take it to an orphanage if you like, but please, please don't just leave it out in the wilderness all alone. Please!" Belle cried. Rumpelstiltskin thought for a moment, thinkiing back to the memories from when his son, Baelfire was a little boy. When his wife Milah, had abandoned them, to live a life with a swash-buckling pirate. He then looked at the basket, then at Belle's pleading face.

"Alright, but its YOUR responsibility. YOU have to take care of it, but that doesn't mean neglecting your duties, I still expect all of your chores done, and tea in an hour." he finally replied after giving it much thought. Belle wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" Rumpelstiltskin smiled.

"Well, I suppose you'll need these then." he said as he poofed up a bunch of baby supplies. (Which included a cradle, diapers, baby wipes, a pacifier, baby food, a baby bottle, toys etc.) Belle let out a small giggle. "Definitely." she replied.

After a few minutes, Rumpelstiltskin left and Belle went over to the basket, she removed the blanket from the sleeping baby's face. "Why hello there." Belle smiled warmly. She picked up the baby and put it in its cradle. 'It should be fine for now.' Belle thought. 'Now, back to my duties.'

Belle finished her duties, and made Rumpelstiltskin dinner, then began tending to a now fussy baby. "Are you sure you still want to keep that thing dearie?" Rumpelstiltskin chided. "Ha-ha, very funny." Belle rolled her eyes. "You're just hungry aren't you? Yes you are. Yes you are." Belle cooed. Rumpelstiltskin shook his head and went back to his tower to finish working on some spells he had conjured up, leaving Belle to feed the baby. After the baby was fed, and burped, she lied the baby back in the cradle.

Then after a while, she began to smell a strange scent. Belle walked over to the cradle, and the smell hit her. "Oh jeez... someone has a stinky diaper." she said to herself. She then began the process, desposing of the used diaper, and now having a fresh smelling baby again, which just so happened to be a girl. "Ah, here we are. Good as new." Belle said.

As night began to fall, she moved the cradle into her room, as well as all the other supplies. "Well, I suppose this is your first night in a castle huh?" Belle said to the baby. "Well, sleep tight." Belle said as she kissed her on her forehead.

She then walked out of the room to find Rumpelstiltskin. She closed her door, and when she turned around, she ran right smack into his chest. He caught her before she fell. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Belle apologized. "Hey easy there dearie, can't have you getting hurt while you have that baby to tend to." he said. 'He's just eating this up isn't he?' Belle thought to herself. "How is it? The baby I mean." asked Rumpelstiltskin. "She's fine, a little fussy, but then again, all babies are at some point." replied Belle. "Oh its a 'she' now is it?" he said playfully. "This should be interesting."

Belle looked up at him. "Rumpel, there's kind of something I want to talk to you about." she said. "Well go on dearie." he said with a hint of concern in his voice. "Well, I know you're letting me keep this baby, an I'm grateful, but don't you think this baby needs a mother, and a father... a family? A proper family." she stated. "I suppose..." he said, a little unsure of where this conversation was going. "I'm just a maid, I'm here for your purposes only, and unless you're willing to take care of a baby, the I don't think there's room in our busy schedules. Its not fair to the baby, and although I love her very much, as if she were my own flesh and blood, I think she deserves a chance at a real family. I just don't want to see her thrown out into the world to fend for herself, when she could have a shot at belonging." Belle now had tears streaming down her face.

Rumpelstiltskin was a bit shocked, he knew she wanted the best for this child, as any mother would for their child, and if there was one thing he knew, it was that Belle would make a damn good mother. He could see how much this child meant to her, and it was obvious she loved it. He couldn't bare to see her crying face, so he did what any man would do. Rumpelstiltskin wrapped his arms around Belle, much to her suprise, and his. He stroked her hair and whispered, "Shh, its okay love." this seemed to calm her down a bit, he then put his hand under her chin, and forced her to look into his eyes. God how he loved her big blue eyes, all she had to do was bast her eyelashes a few times, and he was like butter. It was one of the many things he hated, but loved about her. "Belle, let's look after this child together." he said. Belle's eyes widened, and then came the smile he oh-so loved to see. "You mean it?" she asked. "Of course I do." he smiled and pulled her back into a hug. "Now off to bed with you, you must be tired after such a long day." he said. Belle smiled and turned to open her door, "Goodnight Rumpelstiltskin."

"Goodnight Belle."

After Belle had finished getting ready for bed, she lied down, with a smile on her face. Not long after, sleep began to overtake her body, and she dreamt of the new changes that were about to happen in her life.


	2. Chapter 2: A name and a meaning

Belle woke up to the sound of crying. 'Time to feed the baby.' she thought. Belle got up and walked to the cradle. She picked up the baby and went down to the kitchen to get the bottle. She then started feeding her. Belle walked to the library and sat in one of the big comfy chairs. She then picked up a book of baby names and began reading.

She didn't hear Rumpelstiltskin come in until he was directly behind her. "Hello dearie." Rumpelstiltskin said. Belle jumped. "Rumpel! You scared me." Rumpelstiltskin let out a laugh. "Sorry dearie." he said, giving an innocent look. Belle sighed.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Oh nothing, I'm just trying to find the perfect name for the baby." replied Belle. "That's why I'm reading this book on baby names." "Baby names eh?" said Rumpelstiltskin putting a hand to his chin as he thought. "How about Lindsay?" he asked. "Hmmm..." Belle pondered. "I'll take that as a no then, how about Alexandria?" he said, offering yet another name. "Well, that ones nice, but I kind of want something with a little more pizazz." "Okay, well how about Paris." he said. "A little too much pizazz." she said meekly. "I know!" Belle exclaimed. "What about Lily?" "Lily's nice." said Rumpelstiltskin. "Well, now that that's settled, get back to your chores please?" he inquired. "Hmph." Belle pouted. Then a mischevious grin came upon her face. "Well then YOU can take care of Lily for now, after all, you did promise you would help me." she said. Now it was his turn to pout. "Hmm, fine." he agreed, and took little Lily in his arms.

Something about holding Lily made Rumpel feel... _different._ Although it was a good different, it was like Bae all over again. Belle watched his face before she left. It was lighter, and maybe even had a little joy in there somewhere. 'He IS good... he just doen't see it.' thought Belle, then she left.

Rumpel was soon left alone with little Lily. "You know, you remind me a lot of someone I used to be very close with. I raised him, just like I'm going to help raise you. Even though I am not your real father, I will always be here for you, and I will support you in any way I can. I just hope when the day comes to tell you the truth, you will not hate me or your mother, and turn away from us. I will always protect you, and I will always love you."

Rumpel really cared for this child, even though, sometimes it didn't seem like it. He also cared for Belle. She always brought the good out in him and he couldn't bare to lose either one of them. He loved Belle with all his heart, but he would never tell her this. For he was afraid she would laugh at him and tell him that "No one could ever love a beast." But what he failed to realize, under all his worry, was that Belle cared deeply for him as well. Belle truely couldn't bare the thought of something bad ever happening to him.

Maybe, just maybe this child was brought to their home for a reason. To bring them all closer together, to teach them all a lesson. Also to reveal the true feelings that each one of them possessed. It was a long shot, but miracles do seem to happen a lot in Fairytale land. ;)


	3. Chapter 3: First word

A lot has happened since that day Belle found Lily on the doorstep. Rumpel seemed to be growing more and more attatched to her, and Belle began to grow more as a mother. Also, Lily just learned her first word, "Da-da."

It was a peaceful day and Belle had just finished all of her chores. She was sitting by the fire with Lily, when Rumpel decided to join them. Belle and Rumpel were talking all about babies, and parenting, and what they wanted to be called, when Lily opened her mouth and spoke the word 'Da-da."

Belle and Rumpelstiltskin exchanged glances, and then looked at Lily. Belle gasped and said, "Rumpel! Its her first word!" "Indeed it is dearie." he replied feeling very ecstatic himself.

"Da-da! da-da! da-da!" Lily began to yell. "Yes Lily! Shhh." said Rumpelstiltskin. "No need to yell love." Belle smiled and Rumpel was grinning like mad. "You seem very happy." Belle said. If Rumpel had skin that would blush he was pretty sure he would be a bright red. "Well... uh... yes... I mean... her first word... is da-da... and..." Belle giggled and layed her head on his shoulder. At that point he was sure he would be as red as a tomato. He let out his breath that he didn't know he was holding and just relaxed. At that very moment he seemed more relaxed thyan he had been in years, and no one, not even the evil Queen could take away the happiness that built up inside his chest. He felt good, no, great even. the best he had felt in suh a long time, and for a split second, he felt like a real family again. He only wished that his son Bae was there with them. Oh what he wouldn't give for them to be reunited. He also really wanted Belle to meet Bae. It would be a pleasurable experience.

Rumpel was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard a faint yawn. It came from Lily. "Looks like someone is getting sleepy." said Belle. Lily closed her eyes, and gently fell asleep. "Oh Rumpel, its time for me to make your tea. Do you mind taking Lily up to her bed for me?" Belle asked softly. "Of course not." Rumpel smiled. He then took Lily in his arms and headed up to Belle's room, where her cradle was. He opened the door, careful not to wake the sleeping Lily, and walked over to her cradle and gently placed her down. He then leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Goodnight my dear, sleep well." he said, then exited the room.

When Rumpel closed the door, he went to his tower to begin working on some spells and potions. Belle then brought his tea up to him. "Thank you dearie." he said. "You're welcome." she replied with a curtsy, and then turned to leave. She then turned back around, to look at him one more time before she left. 'What an interesting man.' she thought before she left him to his work.


	4. Chapter 4: Gifts galore

Time sure seemed to fly with Lily around the castle. She learned to walk and talk in no time. She grew to be a beautiful little girl. She had long black hair, and bright green eyes. She was quite pale, and always seemed to have a smile on her face. She was very adventurous, and loved to play outside, she also liked her mother to read to her. But she especially liked to be around her father. She would always want to ride on his knee, or sit in his lap while he spinned, or play with him all the time. She was definitely a daddy's girl, but she loved her mother all the same. SHe loved both of her parents, and they loved her.

It was evening in the castle, and Rumpelstiltskin was gone on a trip. Belle was preparing dinnner, while Lily helped her. Lily loved to help her mother in the kitchen. She helped set the table, and waited while her mother served them.

They soon finished, and Lily let out a yawn. "Time for bed, don't you think Lily?" said Belle. Lily only nodded. Belle gave a warm smile. "C'mon, I'll tuck you in." Lily held up her arms, and Belle picked her up. She carried Lily to her room. (As she got older, she no longer needed the cradle, and got her own bedroom.) Belle tucked her in, and kissed her forehead. "Mommy, when is daddy gonnna be back?" she asked sleepily. "Soon I hope." replied her mother. Belle had a hint of worry in her voice. 'I hope nothing bad has happened to him.' she thought. 'Well, he is Rumpelstiltskin, if he ever gets himself in a bind, he usually gets himself out in no time.' she reassured her. "Mommy, will you sing me a lullaby?" Lily said, snapping Belle out of her own thoughts. She then nodded and began singing.

Soon after she finished singing, she saw Lily was sound asleep. "Goodnight darling." she said as she kissed her on her forehead again.

Belle left Lily's room. She then heard a door slam. She hurriedly ran down the stairs. "Rumpel!" she exclaimed. "You're back!" she ran and wrapped her arms around his neck. (After quite some time had passed, and as Lily got older, these two started getting a little more "friendly" around each other). Rumpelstiltskin laughed a little, and returned her hug. "Why of course dearie." he answered. "Where's Lily?"

"Oh, she just fell asleep." she replied.

"That's too bad, I got her a little something from my trip. I guess I'll have to give it to her tomorrow." he said. "Oh, that reminds me, I got you a little something too."

"Oh Rumpel, you shouldn't have." Belle giggled. Rumpel then pulled out a gorgeous necklace. "For you, my darling." he said.

Belle's eyes widened at the sight of such a beautiful necklace. "Oh my! Rumpel! Its beautiful! I have never seen a more gorgeous necklace." she couldn't help but grin. "What did you get for darling Lily?" she asked? Rumpel then pulled out a pink, sparkly dress. "That is so cute!" Belle said. "Only the finest for my two favorite girls in the whole world." he replied. Belle blushed and hugged him once more. "Thank you." she said. "I love it, and I'm sure Lily will too." Rumpel smiled. "You're welcome dearie." he said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some new spells to work on." he walked by her to his lair. "Oh, and be a dear, and bring me some tea."

"Certainly." Belle replied.

Belle finished making the tea, and brought it up to Rumpel in his tower."Thank you." he said. "You're welcome. Is there anything else?"

"Why, yes. I need you to go into town, and get me some straw tomorrow." he answered.

"Okay. Oh, and do you mind if I take Lily along? It will be her first time going into town." she said.

"Fine, fine. Now that will be all. Goodnight love."

Belle blushed at being called love, but smiled all the same. "Goodnight, Rumpelstiltskin."

She then went to her room to get ready for bed.


End file.
